Volumen 33
by Loconexion
Summary: Se ha anunciado un nuevo final para Shaman King. Más información aquí.


**El autor dice**: Toda la información mencionada aquí fue sacada de varias páginas de Internet dedicadas a Shaman King. Así que puede decirse que son veraces en el sentido que esta información no me la estoy inventando. No es un rumor (muchos lo aseguran), pero de todas maneras siempre es bueno desconfiar.Toda la información del nuevo final de Shaman king es preliminar y no se sabe de qué va o cómo va a ser.Así que todo lo demás es solo conjetura.  
Agradecimientos a Aquiles y mi hermano por existir.

**Dedicación: **Este fic está dedicado a todos los fans. No dejen morir el sueño.

Especialmente a todos los fans de los personajes secundarios. Me incluyo jajajá. Viva el Loquendo.

"Si la vida fuera un anime, yo sería un personaje secundario" (…. Ni pregunte quién)

VOLUMEN 33

Manta dudó frente a su computadora mientras daba algunos teclazos por aquí y por allá.

- ¡¡Tamao!! –llamó Manta.

- ¿Sí, joven Manta? – vino solícita la joven profetisa.

- Lee esto.

Tamao se inclinó para ver la pantalla.

- Vaya…. Videos disponibles de Lesbianas amateurs haciendo cosplay ….. Qué…..peculiar, joven Manta.

- Qué?! No! Eso no! Estúpido Explorer!.. Eso no….Esto

- Joven Manta, estoy ocupada en estos momentos.

- Bueno, desocúpate entonces, esta es una noticia muy importante.

Manta siguió dando teclazos por un rato. No mucho, como quince minutos o algo. Cuando Tamao volvió con tiempo libre en sus manos, Manta la miró a los ojos.

- Tamao no te vayas a emocionar…

-….¿Pero?

- Pero…. Verás. Tú sabes quién es Hiroyuki Takei ¿verdad?

- Obvio que sí.

- Bien – Manta tomó aire y eligió sus siguientes palabras- Hace poco Takei publicó un manga llamado Jumbor que no tuvo mucho éxito y lo cancelaron luego de diez números.

- A…já ¿Y?

- Y luego de diez números, el manga se lo compila para ser revendido en dos volúmenes del manga.

- Eso ya lo sabía, joven Manta.

- Sí, bueno. Takei hizo un trato con la revista, en vez de dos volúmenes para Jumbor tendrá un solo volumen para toda la serie. Eso quiere decir…¿qué?…

- Qué cosa?

- Eso quiere decir… Que Takei tendrá libertad para hacer un volumen manga extra…. ¡Y ese volumen extra será un nuevo final para Shaman King!

Lastimosamente Manta perdió ahí el oído izquierdo.

- ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!

- ¡No es para tanto, mujer¡Cálmate!

Pilika creyó que un ladrón había entrado a la pensión así que entró a la cocina armada con un palo lista para romper algunos cráneos. Pero no paso nada, sólo estaba Tamao que de dos zancadas alcanzó a la ainu y la abrazó hasta casi triturarla.

- ¡¡Tendremos un nuevo final!! – gritaba Tamao mientras daba saltitos (sin soltar a Pilika) - ¡¡Tendremos un nuevo final!!

- …Qué?

Manta, quien se levantaba del suelo luego de haber sido abrazado hasta casi la asfixia, rodó los ojos.

- Takei anunció un volumen extra para Shaman King.

- Qué?! – Pilika seguía sin entender.

- Mira, lee esto.

La ainu se acercó y leyó la noticia en la pantalla.

Ahí se le fue el oído derecho a Manta.

- ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!

Quedaron ambas chicas saltando (y gritando) mientras Manta trataba de volver la sensibilidad de sus oídos.

- ¡¡Tendremos un nuevo final¡¡Tendremos un nuevo final!!

- ¡Ya basta!

- ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! –dijo finalmente Tamao- Traeré algo de vino.

- No va a ser ese vino barato que nos da Anna y luego nos cobra por bueno ¡¿verdad?!

- No, tengo algo guardado para un buen momento.

Tamao volvió con una botella de vino, Manta ya tenía el sacacorchos listo.

- ¿Y qué crees que pase?

- No sé, quizás expliquen quien termina siendo el rey shaman.

- O quizás digan quien es el padre de Hana, capaz hasta sea Hao.

- Señorita Pilika!! No diga eso!!

- Quizás Lyserg se declare homosexual en público.

- ¡¡Señorita…!!

- Ya! Ya! Sólo es una broma.

- Bueno, quizás expliquen porque tuve que pasarla cuidando a Hana haciéndome pasar por la señorita Anna y usar ese horrendo vestido.

Manta quedó mirándola sorprendido, no tanto como Pilika.

- Qué me miran?! Ese vestido es horrendo!!

- Jejejeje. No digamos que tu ropa es de lo más

- Un pantalón y una camiseta, algo simple para mí, no tengo que estar mostrando las piernas

Manta se rió de buena gana.

- ¡¿Qué nos irá a pasar?!

- ¿_Nos_ irá a pasar? – exclamó Manta mientras destapaba el vino- ¿_Nos?_ Ustedes son muy optimistas, a nosotros no nos va a pasar nada. No sé ni de que se emocionan.

Ambas chicas se quedaron mirándolo.

- A nosotros no nos va a pasar nada, todo de seguro va a ser Yoh esto, Anna lo otro, Hao aquí y allá. Nosotros sólo vamos a estar de paso.

- Sí, bueno, pero ellos son los principales, digo…

- Bueno sí… lo que yo digo es que a nadie le va a importar que nos pase a nosotros.

- No diga eso, joven Manta. ¡Aquí todos somos importantes!

- Eso lo dices tú porque saliste en Funbari No Uta – dijo Pilika.

- Ay sí¡Gran cosa! Los tres primeros números de Funbari no Uta toda la gente pensaba que yo era Anna.

- Pero al menos saliste.

- Tú también saliste, Pilika

- ¡Por favor! Yo salí como una mancha en segundo plano.

- Pero saliste- dijo Manta- A mí ni siquiera se me menciona. Paso toda la historia siendo insultado y haciendo el ridículo y ni siquiera me mencionan ¡Y nadie se acordó de mí! Pudieron haberme matado o raptado los aliens y a nadie le importó nada. Todo era _Que si Hana es hijo de Hao o de Yoh, que si es hijo legítimo o natural,_ o discutir en qué momento Yoh tuvo sexo con Anna.

- ¡Joven Manta, más respeto!

- ¡Pero es cierto¡Yo sólo estoy para que me recuerden como el _enano cabezón_, una parte cómica de toda la historia¡Ese final no es para nosotros! Será para ellos pero no para nosotros. Todo es Yoh o Anna o Hao. De mí no se acuerda nadie.

- Oh, bueno. Pero al menos a usted nadie lo odia. Yo tengo un montón de fangirls que me dicen que soy una puta, mosca muerta, infeliz, bla, bla. ¡Nunca le hice mal a nadie pero igual me odian!

- ¡Ignóralas y listo! – exclamó Pilika – Pero sí es molesto, yo sé como es eso, a mi hermano lo tienen de homosexual reprimido muy seguido.

- Es lo que yo digo, para mí es lo mismo si hay un nuevo final o no. A nadie le interesa que es lo que nos pase.

- Bueno, al menos no estamos tan mal como Chocolove,

Hubo un murmullo de aprobación.

- Pobre Chocolove- murmuró Pilika- el sí que no tiene a nadie.

Los tres suspiraron, de repente ya no había tantas ganas de celebrar. Hasta que Tamao dio un golpe en la mesa.

- Bueno ¡Pero qué rayos les pasa a ustedes!

Pilika y Manta la miraron sorprendida.

- Qué si me odian o no me recuerdan o si no salgo o si me odian ¡Al diablo con eso!. Yo estuve ahí, ustedes estuvieron ahí, fueron parte de la historia ¡Una parte importante! Le pusimos un poco más de variedad y sabor a todo… No me importa si un montón de fanáticas me odia o si no tengo tanta gente que escribe de mí como de Anna ¡No le tengo envidia¡Yo voy a ponerle el mismo entusiasmo y el mismo cariño que siempre le puse a este nuevo final! . Y además ¡¿quién dice que no vamos a salir o que no seremos algo importante?! Debemos tener esperanza por algo mejor que el espantoso final que tuvimos la primera vez.

Los otros dos sonrieron.

- Es cierto – asintió Manta- También somos parte de todo y lo hicimos bien ¿Qué importa lo que otra gente crea?

- Además no puede ser peor que al otro final.

- Pues bien ¡a celebrar!

Sirvieron los vasos hasta el tope. Todos estaban ya animados.

Manta levantó el vaso.

- Por un final decente.

- ¡No, no! – Exclamó Pilika- ¡por un buen final!

Tamao miró el vaso y le dio un par de vueltas en la mesa. Finalmente sonrió y lo levanto.

- Por un final feliz – dijo alegre- Con nuestros sueños y esperanzas, porque seremos fieles a ellos mientras nos quede vida. ¡Salud!

Manta y Pilika sonrieron y levantaron los vasos de vino.

- ¡Salud!

Bebieron y pasaron un tiempo divertido tratando de figurar cómo sería el nuevo final. Entre risas y suposiciones pervertidas (extrañamente las más pervertidas eran de Pilika). Manta se reía sin contemplaciones y Tamao se reía tímidamente mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos.

- …Entonces Hao se hará el cambio de sexo y Marcos….

Un ruido los sobresaltó a todos. La puerta se cerraba fuertemente y unos pasos decididos, y otros arrastrando los pies, se escuchaban en el pasillo. La puerta de la cocina se abrió. Yoh y Anna entraron.

Todo se silenció. La sacerdotisa analizó la escena por unos segundos. Manta, Tamao, Pilika, el vino, los vasos.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó fríamente.

-¿Señorita Anna?

- ¿Por qué están bebiendo una botella de vino costosa, que por cierto se las voy a cobrar, en medio de la tarde?

- Señorita Anna, esta botella es mía y quise compartirla con los demás – replicó modestamente Tamao.

- Es lo mismo¿qué estaban celebrando¿Ocurrió algo?

Los implicados quedaron en silencio mirando el rostro serio de Anna y la mirada curiosa (pero con la tranquilidad de siempre) de Yoh. Sólo fueron los dos segundos necesarios para que de forma unánime decidieran una misma respuesta:

- No, no pasó nada.

- Sólo quisimos tomar algo porque todo estaba aburrido.

- Sí, nada en especial.

Yoh siguió a su habitación conforme con la respuesta. Anna los miró un momento como sospechando, pero como Yoh se iba así que dejó al grupo en su festejo.

Manta suspiró.

- Vamos, las invito a cenar.

- Todavía es muy temprano.

- Bueno, las invito al centro comercial o algo, vamos ¡salgamos¡No nos quedemos aquí!

Tamao avisó a Anna de su salida y se encaminaron a la puerta.

- ¡Hola, gente! –les saludó Chcolove en la puerta - ¿Adónde van?

Los tres miraron a Chocolove un tanto sorprendidos. Pilika le puso un brazo por encima del hombro.

- Ven, Choco. Acompáñanos. Hay algo que tenemos que contarte.

Por las calles de Funbari iban los cuatro, riendo, conversando, muy alegres. Tamao sonrió ante el atardecer anaranjado con tintes rosas y rojos en el cielo. La brisa soplaba amable.

El día de mañana prometía ser espléndido.

FIN…. ¡Salud!

Este fic fue terminado el 16 de julio de 2007

**El autor dice:** La información que saqué de varias páginas de Internet pueden ser encontradas por ustedes mismos. No se sabe si será un nuevo final o una ampliación del final que ya hubo.

El manga de Shaman King tuvo 32 volúmenes. El volumen extra sería el Volumen 33, y al parecer será publicado a finales del 2007 o el 2008.

Hice este fic porque yo le voy a los personajes secundarios más que a los principales. Pero no se les da tanta importancia. Eso y algunas menciones a los fans. No quiero ofender a alguien, es sólo mi punto de vista. Creo que me salió un poco meloso y rebuscado pero ni qué hacerle, ya está hecho.

Gracias a todos por leer y no olviden los review (ni idea porqué le dicen así) para cualquier tipo de comentario o crítica, mejor si es constructiva.

Sean fieles.

Chau.


End file.
